January 18, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:57 Loving77 Hey pweeb 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 6:03 Loving77 Lily for some reason I miss my Ray avatar. :( You are no longer away. 6:03 Flower1470 Well put it back, then even though he is an evil liar 6:05 Loving77 Ik but he's adorable when he is not evil. 6:06 Flower1470 :P yeah 6:06 Loving77 But I don't have the picture saved on this computer ;( 6:06 Flower1470 D: You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. You are no longer away. 6:26 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:26 Dragonian King sup pweeb hi.... me? 6:26 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:26 Loving77 0_o 6:27 Dragonian King 0_o lily tell silly to stop Sup Peep Hi Silly 6:31 Flower1470 no 6:31 Dragonian King what 6:31 Flower1470 stop it 6:32 Dragonian King ok 6:32 Flower1470 ty 6:33 Dragonian King Peep why are you Jessie on TTK? 6:33 Loving77 Who? 6:33 Flower1470 ...what? 6:33 Dragonian King jessie your avatar and siggie have jessie in them 6:33 Loving77 ??? 6:34 Dragonian King FROM TEAM ROCKET geez you have an avatar and don't even know who is in it 6:34 Loving77 Never heard of it 6:34 Flower1470 srry we're not pokemon peeps It's Anna from Zexal :P 6:34 Dragonian King http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jessie no, it's jessie 6:35 Flower1470 ANNA LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HER! 6:35 Dragonian King well they kinda have the same hair 6:35 Loving77 no 6:35 Flower1470 O_o no 6:36 Dragonian King WELL I UH Dragonian King has left the chat. 6:36 Flower1470 ROFL Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:38 Dragonian King hi 6:38 Flower1470 wb You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:51 Chrisgaff HI I'M LATE You are no longer away. 6:52 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:52 Chrisgaff Hi :P 6:52 Dragonian King hi chris get a new avatar 6:52 Chrisgaff wat What do you mean? 6:53 Dragonian King your avatar is ugly 6:53 Flower1470 that avatar was so 12 hours ago 6:53 Chrisgaff OH OH OOOOOOOOOOOOOH WOW THAT'S SO RUDE YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN 6:53 Flower1470 XD 6:53 Chrisgaff I'M GONNA GO CRY TO MY MOM MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 6:54 Dragonian King i agree with lily 6:54 Chrisgaff helloimdwight 6:55 Flower1470 ....... thats so much better 6:55 Chrisgaff OOH OOH WOW UR STILL EMAN MEAN* 6:55 Flower1470 (yes) 6:55 Chrisgaff LOAF 6:55 Flower1470 totally eman LOL 6:55 Dragonian King I'm waiting for my laptop to loaf. well at least it's better than the ugly princess 6:56 Flower1470 idk. is it? 6:56 Chrisgaff I'M GONNA GO LOAF MY LAPTOP UP WHILE I'M THE E-MAN TELLS ME I'M PRETTY MOM 6:56 Flower1470 O_o 6:56 Dragonian King well, at least it's male 6:56 Chrisgaff c: WEW WEW 6:56 Flower1470 beautiful. 6:56 Chrisgaff WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW ^ What it said. 6:57 Dragonian King um okay luigi you're creepy 6:57 Chrisgaff I'm well known for giving gifts to friends, including metal, so if you know me well, I should have some metal to give away. 6:57 Flower1470 no he's beautiful 6:57 Chrisgaff Oops WRONG PASTE 6:57 Flower1470 I WANT METAL 6:57 Dragonian King File:OFFTOPIC DERP.PNG just use that 6:58 Chrisgaff I'm well known for giving gI'm wI'm well known for giving gifts to friends, including metal, so if you know me well, I should have some metal to give away.ell known for giving gifts to friends, including metal, so if you know me well, I should have some metal to give away.ifts to friends, including metal, so if you know me well, I should have some metal to give away. c: >ifts to friends. 6:58 Loving77 LILY 6:58 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. PENNY 6:58 Loving77 WANT TO SEE WHAT I MADE YOU 6:59 Flower1470 YES!! 6:59 Chrisgaff NO!! 6:59 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/LilyandSkyFINISHED_zps2a31219a.png 6:59 Flower1470 YOU MAKE ME LOOK FAT jk jk I love it. Great work. :D 6:59 Chrisgaff That was me. c: 7:00 Flower1470 *coughpostitonttkcough* 7:00 Chrisgaff *coughwhatareyousayingcough* 7:00 Dragonian King Chris, swapping avatars constantly is so January 17th 7:00 Flower1470 ^^^ 7:00 Chrisgaff ^^^ Also, how did you just notice: *? KINGS ARE SO 1600'S BECOME A PEASENT LIKE ME. 7:01 Loving77 afk 7:02 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. 7:03 Dragonian King Zexal is so should-be-never 7:04 Flower1470 yes. 7:05 Chrisgaff IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH SILLY? 7:06 Dragonian King YES beautiful 7:08 Chrisgaff yes You are now away. 7:12 Loving77 back 7:13 Chrisgaff HELLO 7:14 Dragonian King um wb peep 7:17 Chrisgaff Wb 7:17 Dragonian King you look interesting but do you want a plastic surgeon 7:21 Chrisgaff NO THANKS, I'M GOOD. c: 7:22 Dragonian King no, you NEED a plastic surgeon i'll get you in right away 7:23 Chrisgaff NO, I DON'T WANT ONE! - Pushes silly into a pit - 7:23 Dragonian King * Dragonian King flies out of the pit too bad * Dragonian King chains Chris' arms and throws him to the plastic surgeon's office 7:24 Chrisgaff NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- - doors shut - 7:26 Dragonian King he'll be fine 7:26 Chrisgaff - Doors reopen - HERE IS YOUR NEW CHRIS! I'm gorgeous! You are no longer away. 7:27 Flower1470 ... 7:27 Chrisgaff What? Am I not pretty? 7:28 Dragonian King Your new face is a better face than before. 7:28 Chrisgaff Face. Ledul. I'M RUNNING OUT OF FUNNY ONES, OK? 7:31 Dragonian King * Dragonian King disintegrates 7:32 Chrisgaff YAY! You are now away. 7:32 Dragonian King just kidding 7:32 Chrisgaff - victory music plays * - 7:32 Dragonian King I'M ALIVE >:D NYEH HEHE HEHEH EH EH EHE HEH EH EHEH ITS A GIRAFEEEEEE Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:32 Chrisgaff No. Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. You are no longer away. 7:32 Flower1470 (facepalm) not this again 7:33 Chrisgaff XD Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:33 Chrisgaff What? the avatar or the ban? 7:33 Flower1470 the ban 7:33 Chrisgaff o oyea 7:33 Dragonian King I WOULD ban you for power abuse but I don't want it to go out of hand... AGAIN 7:34 Chrisgaff - Bans again - 7:34 Dragonian King okay imaginary bans are fun :D * Dragonian King bans Chris Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:34 Chrisgaff REAL BANS ARE BETTER. >:D Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:34 Flower1470 (facepalm) again Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:34 Dragonian King really 7:35 Chrisgaff REAL BANS ARE BETTER. >:D 7:35 Flower1470 ^ better but less mature 7:35 Dragonian King ^ 7:35 Chrisgaff ^ 7:35 Dragonian King ^ 7:35 Chrisgaff ^ 7:36 Dragonian King (bambam) 7:36 Chrisgaff (bambam) 7:38 Dragonian King stop it 7:38 Chrisgaff Are you actually mad at me? 7:38 Dragonian King idk NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW BECAUSE OF MY UNPREDICTABLITYNESS or something like that 7:39 Flower1470 if that was a word 7:39 Dragonian King it is now 7:39 Chrisgaff *Unpredictableness JUST LIKE PUNCTUATOR 7:39 Dragonian King it's a word in MY dictionary :D 7:39 Flower1470 unpredictableness isnt a word either ... wow im proven wrong again 7:39 Dragonian King ... (rofl) lily you no longer are superior grammar master lady thing 7:41 Flower1470 im such a failure (yes) 7:41 Chrisgaff What it said. 7:43 Dragonian King rofl it? 7:44 Chrisgaff (no) 7:44 Dragonian King (no) (yes) :) (no) look i made a dude 7:45 Flower1470 (saywut) 7:45 Dragonian King (yes) (saywut) (no) 7:45 Chrisgaff (no) 7:45 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:45 Loving77 lol 7:47 Dragonian King (no) (saywut) (yes) someone's spinning him like a basketball 7:47 Flower1470 XD 7:48 Dragonian King (saywut) (no) (stop) he refuses to do stop signs YAY COWRO 7:50 Chrisgaff :P You are now away. I don't use this all that much since it's not that funny, I use it on steam all the time, so on here, it justs seems weird. You are no longer away. DON'T STOP ME NOW 8:23 Dragonian King (stop) too bad i want to play tt so bad right now 8:24 Chrisgaff I'M HAVING A BALL, DON'T STOP ME NOE NOW* You and me both. 8:25 Dragonian King i ALMOST want to join tt rewritten when it comes out 8:26 Chrisgaff I'M BURNING THROUGH THE SKY! - Burns into ashes - 8:26 Dragonian King ... that's too bad oh well wanna meet our new fourth friend? GREAT! 8:26 Chrisgaff I just want Toontown back in general. 8:26 Dragonian King * Dragonian King puts a sack of potatoes into Chris' seat MEET OUR NEW FRIEND BOB THE POTATOES 8:27 Chrisgaff - Sack of potatoes falls out of chair - 8:27 Flower1470 what happened to Philip? 8:27 Dragonian King you didn't like philip so we killed him 8:27 Flower1470 ... 8:27 Chrisgaff - Chris regenerates - 8:28 Dragonian King sorry chris you got replaced by bob the potatoes 8:28 Chrisgaff QUEEN LATIVA IS A JOKE. 8:28 Dragonian King * Dragonian King picks up Bob and squashes Chris 8:28 Chrisgaff - French fry company takes sack of potatoes - Sorry, we need these. 8:28 Dragonian King NO BOB * Dragonian King grabs Bob DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY 8:29 Chrisgaff GET OFF KID! 8:29 Dragonian King NEVER 8:29 Chrisgaff - man throws Silly in trash - 8:29 Dragonian King NOOOOO BOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 8:29 Chrisgaff - man walks out doors with Bob - 8:29 Dragonian King * Dragonian King climbs out of the garbage I NEED BOB * Dragonian King chases the man like an insane dude BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111 (saywut) 8:30 Chrisgaff - Man is already gone - 8:30 Dragonian King NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - 2 hours later - okay guys i'm back from the psychiatrist 8:30 Chrisgaff About time. 8:30 Dragonian King he was lame so i blew up his office with TNT after that i went to McWendy King it was good and i think i ate bob while i was there 8:31 Chrisgaff You did, he took Bob to McWendy King, made him work the fryer and then he fell in., REAL BANS ARE BETTER. >:D You are now away. Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. You are no longer away. 8:33 Flower1470 sigh here we go again Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:33 Dragonian King you're rude 8:34 Chrisgaff Looks whose talking. 8:34 Dragonian King ...okay you got me anyway i have a new friend * Dragonian King shows everyone a jar of pickles Meet Bob II 8:35 Chrisgaff * Bob II falls off table and smashes * 8:35 Dragonian King NOOOO BOB II * Dragonian King glues Bob II back together * Dragonian King puts the pickles back inside and twists the lid back on :) 8:36 Chrisgaff * Bob II falls off again * 8:37 Dragonian King i need to make a new unbreakable friend - 3 minutes later - guys meet my new friend This is Bob III the Cement Block 8:37 Flower1470 (yes) 8:37 Chrisgaff * Bob III falls off empire state building * 8:37 Dragonian King he wasn't on the empire state building * Dragonian King drops Bob III on Chris' foot 8:38 Chrisgaff But that's where our house is. 8:38 Dragonian King no it isn't our house is at TAWW 8:39 Chrisgaff Which is also on the empire state building. 8:42 Dragonian King no it isn't You are now away. 8:43 Chrisgaff OH, OK THEN IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN WALK OUTSIDE AND SEE WE'RE ON THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING. 8:45 Dragonian King fine i will * Dragonian King walks outside and falls off the empire state building AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *splat* 8:45 Chrisgaff SEE, TOLD YOU! 8:45 Dragonian King i'm okay * Dragonian King gets ran over by a car i'm fine You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 ouch 8:46 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gets hit by a semi and knocked onto the sidewalk and then stepped on by a pedestrian 8:46 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:46 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gets hit by a window that falls out for no reason and then gets shattered glass to the face i'm alive 8:47 Chrisgaff - Accidentally drops a bomb on silly - 8:47 Dragonian King AHHHH i'm still alive * Dragonian King makes his way back up to TAWW . . .hi (keelover) 8:48 Chrisgaff - Penny hits silly on head - 8:48 Loving77 no I didn't 8:48 Dragonian King * Dragonian King died (ghost) 8:48 Chrisgaff THE COIN, NOT YOU. 8:48 Dragonian King hi guys i'm a gost 8:48 Loving77 LOL 8:48 Chrisgaff Hi ghost silly. 8:48 Dragonian King not ghost gost 8:48 Chrisgaff Hi ghost silly. 8:49 Dragonian King * Dragonian King comes back to life yay 8:49 Chrisgaff Hi Ghast silly 8:49 Dragonian King i'm regular silly now you know how i came back to life? because i'm magic (wizard) You are now away. 8:52 Chrisgaff >Wizard > 1 > 0 >1 C: 9:03 Dragonian King so um hi 9:03 Chrisgaff Bye Why My Pie 9:06 Dragonian King Tie Dry 9:06 Chrisgaff Fry 9:07 Dragonian King Try Buy 9:07 Chrisgaff Shy 9:11 Dragonian King Lie 9:11 Chrisgaff Cry 9:12 Dragonian King Sigh 9:14 Chrisgaff I'm all out. XD 9:14 Dragonian King Dye You are no longer away. 9:14 Flower1470 Guy 9:14 Dragonian King Die 9:14 Chrisgaff - Cries in corner - 9:15 Dragonian King Nigh 9:16 Chrisgaff THE END IS NIGH 9:16 Dragonian King the end of the -y words is nigh in fact it's here 9:16 Flower1470 lol 9:18 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:18 Dragonian King bye 9:19 Chrisgaff Bye pen 9:19 Dragonian King Studies show that Chris' return is beneficial to the wiki and has boosted randomness by 59.9% 9:19 Flower1470 (yes) Loving77 has left the chat. 9:20 Flower1470 ooo 9:21 Chrisgaff Studies show that I'm an original character on Silly's zexal c: 9:22 Dragonian King Ah reading my wiki are you? 9:22 Chrisgaff Yea. XD You are now away. Brb, gonna watch something real quick AKA Brb in 30 minutes. :P 9:42 Dragonian King ok You are no longer away. 9:53 Flower1470 I gtg see you guys later Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014